


Wedding Night

by panic_at6am



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time writing Smut, Implied Kink Negotiation, Kinky, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Wedding Night, okay so this is just a dumb porny wedding night sex fic, un beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_at6am/pseuds/panic_at6am
Summary: You the reader are on your honeymoon, and have sex with your new husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author is a repressed christian and fantasizes about her wedding night, heres some lingerie and sex  
> first porn ever and first work in a while, un beta'd, so please be nice  
> remember safe sane and consensual, kink negotiation is implied but not included

You're standing in front of the large mirror in the bathroom of the hotel suite. Nervously, you fix your hair and check your makeup. Tonight will be your first time and you are understandably shaking with both excitement and anxiety. You slowly unzip the side of the white dress, feeling the cold metal move along your side, eliciting a shiver. You then pull it over your smooth shoulders and ease it over your wide hips to the floor. You pick it up and pace it on the hanger on the shower’s curtain rod, then turn to examine your lingerie.  
You ordered the racy lingerie online, and it fit better than you’d hoped for: the white lace bra is soft and brushes over your skin, covering but not hiding your bare breasts and dark nipples, while the thin straps and low cut accentuate the curve of your breasts and the line of your collar bone. The panties are silk and lacy, fabric covering your mound but cut open, leaving your sensitive lips open to the cold air. The panties have a large bow in the back, and the ribbons end just above the swell of your ass cheeks.  
Taking a breath, you pull out the final piece: a thin, white, slightly stretchy piece of fabric that hooked around your neck. The collar has lace edges that followed the line of your neck, squeezing lightly around your throat, restricting your breathing only slightly, the pressure enough to make you squirm.  
You take a final look over the revealing, flattering ensemble, unlock the door, and step out into the bedroom.  
The bed is large, with red sheets and an assortment of pillows. Your new husband, however, is the first thing your eyes catch on: sitting on the edge of the bed, he turns toward you and gasps softly, eyes going dark. Your body hums in anticipation as you move, hips swinging low, moving slow and sultry, towards the bed.  
“Is that all for me, baby girl?” he asks, grabbing you by the waist and directing you to sit fully on the bed.  
“Yes” you say breathily, “All yours.”  
He growls a little, possessive, and moves to kiss you. Your mouths meet and you kiss gently, practiced and easy, until he deepens the kiss. His tongue dips into your mouth and swirls around. He sucks on your tongue and then your lip, tugging as he moves his mouth back. He moves to mouth at your jaw, behind your ear, then trails down your neck.  
Sucking a dark hickey into the meat of your shoulder, he holds eye contact, intense, moving towards your lace-covered breasts. Both hands pull the straps down your shoulders, and he moves the fabric down and continues to explore with his mouth. As he gives open mouth kisses to each soft tit in turn, he catches his teeth on the nub of your nipple, traces his tongue over it, biting down gently and then not-so-gently, drawing a sharp gasp from your lips as you clutch his head.  
He unclasps the bra from your back and gives a last tug at your sensitive nipple before moving on, licking and sucking his way down your stomach. He dips his tongue in your belly button, bites the skin below it. He adjusts both of you so that you lie back on the pillows and he pulls your thighs apart, inspecting the panties.  
“What a naughty girl” he murmurs, turning to bite at your thigh, massaging the other with his hand. He bites again, closer, and you feel yourself dripping with wetness. “Please” you whisper, and he finally moves to where you want him, tongue laving over your labia with a wide, flat stroke, and you can't control the moan that comes out of your mouth, back arching and fingers clenching on the sheets under them, crazy with this new sensation.  
He continues, moving his tongue softly, then around your clit in circles, and the moans continue to fall from your lips.  
“More,” you moan, “please, more, I need it,” in a high voice. He obliges, pointing his tongue and pushing it into your hole. He continues to pleasure you,alternating between using his tongue to kiss the lips of your pussy and fucking into you with his tongue, slow, teasing strokes that make your body feel tight with want and need.  
The heat slowly burns inside you, down to the curl of your toes and up to the writhe of your stomach, the flutter of your lashes, and you clench your eyes shut and your back curves up from the bed as you climax, flashing white behind your eyes and wet in your pussy.  
Your husband works you through it, continuing until the last shivers die down, then sits back on his heels. He runs his large hands over your sides and kisses you again, then pulls you back with him. You run your hands over his toned abs, nothing you haven't seen before, then lower, towards uncharted territory, biting your lip.  
He lifts his hips and raises an eyebrow, daring, and you pull his briefs down his strong thighs. His cock springs free, hard and leaking, and you take a moment to look at it for the first time. It is long and curves upward, smooth, with a large, shining head, dribbling precum. Uncertainly, you glance up, and he nods in encouragement, then leans forward and whispers in your ear.  
“I'm so hard for you, baby girl, will you get me nice and wet with your pretty lips baby, suck me down your tight throat?” Your breath catches and you nod, nervous again, eager to please. You grab a pillow and pull him to sit on the edge of the bed, feet on the ground, legs spread. You place the pillow under your knees and settle, getting comfortable.  
“So pretty on your knees baby, knew you would, gonna lick me baby?” He asks, threading his fingers gently through your hair, and tugging your head towards his cock. You lick your lips, then, keeping your eyes locked on his, lick a stripe up the underside, swirl around the head, and dip back down. You kiss soft and wet along the sides and wet his cock with your tongue, before taking the head into your mouth and swirling your tongue. The taste of his precum is salty, and his length challenging. You looked it up plenty, imagining this moment l, so you tuck your thumbs in your palms and slowly take his cock in your mouth, inch by inch. The tip hits the back of your mouth, and your throat works and your eyes water. You pull off slightly, then lower yourself back onto him. The tilt of your neck pulls at the collar you wear, the pressure making your breath short and your pussy hotter as you continue to blow him, hollowing your cheeks and carefully keeping your lips wrapped around your teeth, jacking what doesn't fit with your hand until you work up the nerve to push down more. Finally, taking a deep breath, you swallow around him and take him down your throat. Gagging, your throat fluttering around the intrusion, he finally breaks eye contact, tilting his head back to moan loudly and tug your hair.  
“You like that, baby? Like sucking on my big cock, taking it down your throat even though it doesn't fit, choking yourself with it?” he coos, and you hum in agreement. He then uses his grip in your hair to pull you off, and you breathe in relief, before he slowly guides you back down. It's all you can do to swallow him down, his cock buried to the base inside of you, let alone moving your tongue, but that doesn't seem to matter. He pulls you back and forth, fucking your mouth, and you breathe shallow when you can, but the lack of oxygen leaves you lightheaded, and you move your fingers into yourself letting the movement extend to your whole body: back onto your fingers, forward onto his cock. He increases the pace, fucking into you quick and desperate, loud in his need. The lack of breath, the feeling of fullness, the noises, and your fingers push you over the edge, and you come again as he pulls you all the way onto him and comes down your throat, rough but a good kind of pain. His thick cum slides down your throat and he keeps you sheathed on him until he’s spent, then eases you off.  
You try to swallow everything, but it leaks out of your mouth and you swipe at it with your tongue, not necessarily a pleasant taste, but a pleasant feeling of being slutty. He praises you, rubbing your back, “That was so amazing baby, you're so good for me, that wasn't too much? I know we talked about it but I need to know that wasn't too much for you baby.”  
“No it was good, I liked it,” you tell him, moving his fingers to your wet folds,”I came again just from sucking you.” He groans at this, fingering your wetness, then pushing deeper inside. “Jack me until I’m hard again baby girl, so I can give you what you earned,” he instructs, and you pump him slowly while he opens you up, both of you slow with contentment at first then warming up again.  
“I’m ready” you say, his cock hard once again, “I need it please take me, take my virginity.”  
“Patience, wanna make it good, gonna make your first time so good baby,” he croons, pushing you back and scissoring deep inside you. Once he’s satisfied, he leans forward and pulls your legs up. You get the idea and hook them over his shoulders, slightly embarrassed but very turned on by the exposing position. He lines himself up and begins to press slowly, torturously into you. Finally, he is seated fully inside, and you take a few moments to adjust to the fullness. You grind your hips down and he begins to move, short, shallow thrusts that tease, then long and deep, rubbing your walls. You gasp and moan from the pleasure and the sensation of being filled up, as the pace slowly accelerates. Your mind stops working, time ceasing to exist as you climax again, longer, and he continues to pump in and out, strong thrusts that make you feel like jelly. He moans your name, thrusting faster, chasing his release, pulling your hips down then up then down again until he rams inside again and stills, pumping his cum inside of you, and the feeling has you coming again, clenching down and milking his cock of its cum.  
After, he brings you water, and you cuddle, and the last thing you think before you pass out is, I could get used to this.


End file.
